


She saved me from death and made me hers.

by VoidCharlynch



Series: Me and You? We’re gonna Live Forever. [2]
Category: WWE
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, becky grows her horns, charlotte being a soft devil for becky and only becky, devil au, how the relationship started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: Part 2 of the Devil AU series.She caught my eye when I first saw her. I found her captivating. We’re in hell, but it was a blessing to have found her. So I made her mine.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Me and You? We’re gonna Live Forever. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	She saved me from death and made me hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I’m back with this devil au. In this part, we go back in time to when Charlotte and Becky met, and how the relationship established. Hope you enjoy. <3

When Charlotte was first introduced to Becky, it was because she was about to be thrown in fire pit. The striking red hair and glowing features of the shorter woman caught her eye and the Devil Queen knew she had the power to rescue her. So she did. 

“Bring her to me.” She’d said with curiosity present in her voice. Her eyes remained on the feisty woman who was struggling in the grip of two of her guards. 

“But your majesty-“ 

“Shut it, Rollins. I said bring her to me.” She snapped, beginning to lose her patience with the pair of lower class demons.

“She’s an angel reject.” The other guard said. 

“Ambrose, did I fucking ask? I told you to bring her to me, so do as I tell you or I’ll have your heads.” Charlotte snapped, her horns throbbing with frustration. She rose from her throne and stared daggers at the two men who began pulling the small, frightened woman towards The Queen. 

Ambrose and Rollins dropped the redhead to her knees in front of Charlotte, looking up at her and awaiting her reaction. 

“You’re excused.” She said, sending them both away. They obeyed and left her palace, slightly confused. 

Charlotte watched the two men leave, her arms folded over her chest before she turned her gaze to the smaller woman who was cowering beneath her. 

“What’s your name, doll?” 

“Becky..” She said, looking up at the devil, her eyes full of fear. 

Charlotte wore a grin as she crouched down to Becky’s level. She placed a finger under the redhead’s chin, examining her features slowly before speaking in a firm voice. 

“Why did the angels reject you?” 

Becky shuffled back slightly, her eyes welling with tears as she looked away. Her eyes found the fire pit that she was going to be thrown in and in an instant she let out a choked sob. She knew that the people the angels rejected ended up in that pit, dead. 

“It’s a simple question, love.” Charlotte said, reaching a hand out to bring Becky’s gaze back to her, wiping her tears away. 

“I-I’m a lesbian..” Becky stuttered, hot tears streaming down her face, her breathing becoming ragged. “I was caught doing stuff with a w-woman..”

Charlotte frowned, feeling a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She felt like she should put Becky’s mind at ease for a moment, so she brought her hand up, pointed it at the pit and used her power of movement to seal it. 

“I’m not gonna throw you down there, don’t worry.”

Becky nodded, sniffling and using her own hand to wipe away her tears. 

“Will you relax now?” Charlotte asked, standing up and extending a hand to Becky, who hesitantly took it and stood up. 

“Yes, m sorry.” She mumbled.

Charlotte said nothing, instead opting to lead Becky into a small room that was down a couple corridors. 

The room was red and black, as was most of the palace that Becky had saw. She glanced around. All she saw was a large mirror hung on the wall and a couple of chairs. 

“Take off your jacket and come stand by the mirror.” Charlotte ordered, stepping in front of the mirror, using her magic to lock the door so they couldn’t be disturbed. 

Becky obeyed Charlotte, shrugging off her jacket and dropping it the floor before stepping towards Charlotte by the mirror. 

She watched as the blonde extended her fangs, and brought her wrist to her lips, sinking the pointed teeth into the skin to draw blood. 

“I didn’t know demons had fangs..” Becky said, making small conversation. 

“I’m not an ordinary demon, I’m the devil.” Charlotte replied, holding her bloody wrist up to Becky’s mouth. “Now drink up.”

Becky thought it would be best to do as she was told. She gently grabbed hold of Charlotte’s arm, holding it close to her lips as she stuck her tongue out, licking the wound clean before she began hungrily sucking at the skin. 

The taste of Charlotte’s blood was truly intoxicating. It was warm and unlike something she’d ever tasted before. It made her feel weak, in a good way, she thought. 

“This is gonna hurt.” Charlotte spoke softly, smiling at the small whine Becky let out once she’d pulled her wrist back. She wrapped an arm around the redheads waist, snagging her close and pressing a kiss to a spot behind her ear before tapping twice on either side of her head. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“What’s going on? I feel funny..” Becky mumbled, pressing herself close to Charlotte as she felt her legs giving out beneath her. 

“I’m turning you into a demon because you’re still human.” Charlotte said, using both hands to keep Becky steady on her feet. 

Becky writhed in her arms, letting out a piercing scream as a sudden wave of pain hit her. She whimpered in pain, feeling blood trickle out of her scalp and down her head. 

“I know, I know. It’ll be over soon, baby.” Charlotte said, feeling sympathetic towards the smaller woman, knowing exactly how she felt. 

Becky continued to let out gut wrenching screams, her horns slowly emerging from her head as blood continued to flood out of her. 

“You’re doing so well.”

Charlotte praising her was the last thing she heard before her eyes fluttered closed and everything faded to black. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Becky awoke, she whimpered. Her head was still in pain, as her horns were freshly grown. She slowly sat up, unfamiliar with her surroundings. She was in a bed, in another red and black room. Black sheets covered her lower body, and when she felt cool air hit her chest, she realised she was naked. 

Gasping, she pulled the sheet over her chest, continuing to look around the room. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A voice said from by the door. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Becky asked, holding the covers against herself.

“I’m Dana, Queen Flair’s assistant, I guess you could say. She told me to keep an eye on you.” 

“Where am I?” Becky asked, using her free hand to rub her eyes. 

“In her bedroom. She wanted to let you sleep since you were in a lot of pain and she didn’t know if you’d have any sickness side effects. How are you feeling?” Dana asked. Becky thought she was sweet. Too sweet to be a demon. 

“M head hurts.” Becky muttered. “Where is she?” 

“The Queen? Back on her throne.” Dana said, her voice welcoming. “I have to go now. Out of palace errands. Feel free to go see her, or take a shower. Whatever you feel like. Just take it easy.” 

“Thank you.” Becky said, watching Dana smile before she exited the room. 

She brought a hand up to rub at her horns, frowning when she pulled it back and saw it covered with fresh blood. Groaning softly, she stood up out of the bed, pulling the sheets off the bed and wrapping them around her naked body. 

Becky left the room, recognising the hallway from earlier and walked into where she knew Charlotte would be. She smiled, looking over at the blonde who was curled up in her throne sleeping. Glancing around the room to make sure it was empty, Becky made her way over to Charlotte. 

There was a small space beside her, but not enough for her to sit. She sat slightly in the space, placing her legs over the blonde’s lap, nuzzling against her chest and covering them both with the blanket. 

Charlotte let out a snarl as she woke from her slumber, her fangs immediately extending in anger before she realised it was Becky who had curled her naked body up against her. 

“Whatcha doing?” Charlotte asked, retracting her fangs and looking down at the smaller woman who only giggled up at her. 

“You looked cute sleeping.” Becky admitted, nestling her body further into the queen. 

“So you woke me up?”

“I didn’t mean to..” Becky said with a frown. 

Charlotte chuckled deeply, stretching her arms out and letting one rest around Becky’s shoulders. 

“Why’d you save me?” Becky asked, her timid voice coming back. 

“You caught my eye.” 

“I did?” 

Charlotte nodded, smiling faintly and resting her head against Becky’s, feeling butterflies in her stomach 

“And for the record, I’m a lesbian too.”

Becky looked up at the blonde. She was in slight shock, not expecting what she’d just heard. Charlotte give her a coy smirk, using her strength to pull the redhead to straddle her lap. 

“That’s why you didn’t kill me?”

“You deserve a chance. You didn’t exactly do anything wrong, did you?” Charlotte said, placing her hands on Becky’s waist and watching as she shook her head. “Now, c’mon, you’re covered in blood. Let’s get you clean.”

Charlotte stood up, allowing Becky to wrap herself around her taller frame and drop the blanket before carrying her towards the bathroom. She placed the redhead atop the counter, chuckling at her refusal to let go of her. 

Once she had managed to get free from Becky’s grip, she ran the tap, letting the hot water fill the bathtub. As they waited, Charlotte turned her attention back towards the redhead. 

“Char?” 

“Yes?” 

“I feel like... I don’t wanna be away from you.” 

Charlotte felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and placed her hand on Becky’s cheek.

“Because you drank my blood. Technically you’re mine now, because you have my blood flow. It was the only way to keep you alive.” 

“So there’s others?” Becky asked with a frown, slightly disappointed. 

“No. Usually I kill the rejects the angels don’t want, don’t I? Otherwise people naturally come to hell as a demon and don’t need to be transformed. You’ve been the only person I’ve gave a second chance to and kept alive.” Charlotte spoke calmly, rubbing Becky’s cheek with her thumb. 

Charlotte turned, stopping the hot water in the tub. Carefully, she picked up the redhead and lowered her into the tub, crouching down next to her. She picked up a sponge, dipping it in the water before proceeding to clean the blood stains from Becky’s body. 

“Thank you.” Becky said, giving the blonde a look of sincerity. She guided Charlotte’s hand to her breasts, letting her clean the dried blood from them. 

Becky waited for the blonde to finish, smiling at how gentle her touched were, growing fond of the softer side of the queen. 

“Charlotte?”

“Yes, Becky?”

Becky turned in the tub, moving forward and crashing her lips against Charlotte’s, her arms wrapping around her neck. Charlotte happily returned the kiss, using her power to pull Becky out of the tub and stood up, taking the redhead back to her bedroom. 

Carefully, she threw the redhead down onto the bed, removing her own attire before clambering over Becky and reconnecting their lips in a heated kiss. The smaller woman smiled against Charlotte’s sweet tasting lips, trying to overpower her by flipping them over so she was ontop. 

“I wanna be yours.” Becky said, pulling Charlotte’s lip between her teeth and pressing her knee against her centre. 

“You got it, baby.” Charlotte replied, flipping the pair over again and slipping two fingers inside of Becky, smiling as she moaned and returned their lips to eachothers. 

Charlotte knew exactly what would happen once she’d transformed Becky. She knew the effect that devil’s blood had on people, especially on newer demons. It was a risk she was glad to take, especially since the start of this new relationship was going so sweetly. In fact, she knew it was going to last for all eternity.


End file.
